Lost Time
by Ally In A World Of Her Own
Summary: Annie and Jimmy were both too scared of jeopardizing what they already had, but someone has to make the first move.


**This is my first Chase fic so tell me what you think!**

**Do you want me to carry on with it or leave it as a one-shot?**

**Obviously I don't own Chase or they would still be making it.**

Not even Jimmy knew about the little glass jar of crumped bullets in the top draw of Annie's desk. She kept them as a reminder of how close she had come to death and still managed to get through it in one piece. She's lost count of the number of times that Jimmy had stopped her from landing face first on concrete after she'd failed to look before she jumped.

"I would have made it Jimmy!" she argued as she was pulled off yet another ledge.

"No, you wouldn't. That's 23 floors down Annie. You would have broken both your legs that's if you landed on your feet." Jimmy replied sternly. Annie walked to the balcony that she nearly jumped over a few seconds before.

"Maybe you're right. Still would have got further than him though." Annie surrendered, walking out of the apartment and down to the ground floor to meet up with Marco, Luke and Daisy. It sometimes scared Annie to know just how well that Jimmy knew her, what she was thinking, when she was going to jump. He was her best friend and she was his but both of them wanted more than that but were too scared of jeopardising what they already had and waiting for the other to make the first move. Plus the fact that Jimmy was with Nathalie and Annie didn't want to spoil that.

That was until there was a knock on the door of her apartment and she jumped out of the shower quickly went answer it, wrapping a towel around herself with 59 at her heels.

"Jimmy? Are you okay?" Annie asked upon seeing her partner without his usual charming smile.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Annie immediately started thinking of everything she had done during the week to piss him off but came up blank and she was the usual reason for this particular expression. Annie stepped aside, grabbing hold of 59's collar to stop him jumping up at Jimmy as he walked through the door.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be five minutes. There's coffee in the pot." She said as she walked back into her en-suite to finish rinsing her hair and to get dressed.

"Got anything stronger Boots?" he asked.

"Cupboard above the fridge." Annie called. Something was seriously up with Jimmy and Annie knew it, she rushed in putting on a pair of shorts and an over-sized Houston Texan's football jersey before re-joining Jimmy in the kitchen.

"This a solo party or can anybody join in?" Annie asked as Jimmy poured himself another whiskey.

"Just you." He replied, pouring Annie a glass.

"You going to tell me what's up?" she asked, taking a sip from her glass as Jimmy drained his.

"I left Nathalie." He revealed.

"You what? Why?" Annie asked, not hiding the shock in her voice. Jimmy and Nathalie had always been so strong together.

"Because I don't love her the way I used to." Jimmy explained but stopped suddenly as if he was holding something back. Annie didn't know what to say, and she was finding it hard for words to actually form.

"Wha, huh?"

"She's never going to understand me or get what the job means to me." Jimmy said.

"That's the whole point of being in love with someone, learning to understand each other. You can't just walk away from all of that Jimmy."

"Nathalie's great but she's just never going to get it. Not the way that you do." Jimmy said, actually looking at Annie for the first time since she'd let him into her apartment.

"Jimmy."

"Boots, nobody gets me like you do. It's always been you I was just too stupid to see it."

"Jimmy, you just broke up with your fiancée." Annie said, trying to reason with him as he closed the gap between them so that they were less than an inch apart.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel the same." Jimmy dared, looking down into his partner's eyes. Jimmy didn't get a verbal response, instead Annie leaned up and closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his. Jimmy leaned into Annie, placing his hand on the small of her back and pushing her towards him, allowing him to deepen the kiss and making up for lost time. They had both waited a long time for this.


End file.
